


Daddy's Little Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Hybrid Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, Vampire Harry, everyone is some sort of supernatural creature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in the year 3048, the world is ruled by the supernatural creatures that humans used to despise. vampires, werewolves, fairies, you name it. successful business owning vampire, harry styles, has started to become bored with his boring, old life. at the age of 429, he's done everything that he can bring his tiny, little brain to think of. except for the obvious; he has yet to fall in love. what happens when harry rescues a charismatic little kitten hybrid, from a group of blood suckers, that goes by the name louis william? will he finally seek what he's craved for for so long? or will he realize that the kitten is just another waste of time?





	

to say harry styles was a busy man was an understatement. he was constantly swamped in phone calls and papers that he normally forgot his own name.

being the ceo of one of the largest marketing companies in the world was tiring. and the fact that he didn't want an assistant didn't really help.

at the moment, he was in the middle of a really fucking boring meeting.

then again, his entire life was boring, so.

one of the new employees on the third floor was stood at the front speaking about new ways to sell their products. it was obvious he was nervous, because his face was red and he was sweating slightly.

the smell of his sweat was sweet, and made harry a bit thirsty. he had some healthy substitute blood that the addicts use, because his business partner liam forced him to drink it. but, c'mon. nothing is the same as the real thing.

when the meeting ended, he was about to rush to his office when some random blonde stopped him.

"mr. styles?" she was sparkling and had glitter all over her, so she was probably a fairy.

"what?" he snapped. she flinched a bit, but he chose to ignore it.

"there's a disturbance outside. like, a noise someone can't find the source of." harry threw his head back and groaned, causing the little fairy to blush.

"you can't ask anyone else to do it?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"we've had all of security go out there to look, and no one's found the source yet, sir." even though she looked like she wanted to shit herself, she still managed to speak so properly.

"fine!" harry snapped, causing a group of people that was passing by to walk even faster. the fairy blushed and turned again, and harry's suspicions were confirmed when he seen the little tents in the back of her suit jacket.

he followed the shivering fairy and was angered even more when he found at least 10 security guards, aimlessly roaming around, in search of something.

"what the _fuck_ are you idiots doing?" harry bellowed, causing every head to turn in his direction.

"s-sir." ramon said. he was a new-born, his eyes constantly red. the only reason harry tolerates him is because he's the strongest person here. "there's a noise, and we ca-"

"yes, i know that bit." harry snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. "i'm just pissed that you can't tell where it's coming from."

"the noise is too quiet for us to pinpoint where it's coming from, sir." a hybrid named marc said. he's been here the longest, and, the fact that he couldn't find it, angered harry even more.

"you all have ten seconds to find the fucking problem, before you're all fired." everyone scampered around like a colony of bugs. not even a second after harry's outburst, a quiet little meow was heard, followed by a quiet sniffling sound.

harry sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, before looking behind a big rose bush sat close to the entrance to the building. there was a small kitten hybrid, with light brown hair and reddish ears. from his angle, harry could see that the little kitten was wearing a battered white t-shirt, covered in little spots of blood and thorns.

"get this thing and move it. take it to the vet or something. if im interrupted again, i'll kill you all." and, with that, harry entered the building, again

***

it was nearly three in the morning, when harry finally left. he usually always stayed late on saturday nights, because sundays were his free days. when he opened the doors to the exit, the first thing he noticed was the little kitten from earlier in the day, sitting on the bottom step. he wasn't doing anything but staring at a pub across the street.

the doors opening must have startled the kitten, because he jumped and turned with wide eyes. harry casually walked down the steps and to the car park, completely oblivious to the footsteps behind him. he was searching for his keys in his pocket, when he heard a quiet 'meow'.

"what the hell?" he turned around and seen the kitten sitting behind him, staring up with expecting eyes.

"go away, pussy." harry muttered, before opening his car door and sliding in. the cat scratched at harry's windows and the vampire shook his head. he opened the door a little bit, to try and ward the cat off.

***

the next morning, harry woke up at 6. well, technically, he can't sleep, but he was in a daze like state. with his advanced hearing, he could hear a light scratching coming from the front door downstairs.

"i swear to god." harry was muttering as he climbed out of bed. his body would've been bare, if it wasn't for the light gray sweatpants he wore low on his toned hips. he ran a hair through his long, scraggly hair whilst walking down the long corridors of his empty, boring house.

when he got to the door he through it open and glared at whoever disrupted his 'slumber'. harry didn't see anyone, so he went to close the door, but stopped when he heard the quite meow. he looked down and saw the kitten that was sitting outside of his office building.

"what the fuck, man." harry scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed loudly. the kitten took that as a greeting and rubbed his shoulder on harry's calf, purring loudly. the vampire lightly kicked at the kitten, which caused him to purr even louder.

"go away, you measly thing." harry huffed before stepping back inside and slamming his door shut.

how did that thing even know where he lived? he stayed a good hour away from his headquarters, so he couldn't have followed his car.

 _weird_ , harry thought before laying back in bed. as the sun rose and the birds awoken, harry couldn't help but to think about the small kitten, no doubt, sitting on his doorstep. _i hope nothing bad happened to it._

overwhelmed with guilt, the vampire darted out of bed and stood in front of his front door in the blink of an eye. yanking it open, he let out a breath of relief when he seen the kitten, curled into a ball, and sleeping peacefully.

harry picked it up and brought it into his living, softly laying it on his couch. just because he was old and bitter, didn't mean he had to be entirely evil.

he was just about to go back into his room to take a much-needed shower, when a loud knock was heard on his door. harry groaned and ran a heavy hand through his hair, ripping out multiple strands. he's had more company today than he's had in the past 20 years. to some people, it would be a joyous occasion. but, for him, he was starting to get sick of it.

"what?" he growled, ripping his door open, once again. this time, he was met with the sight of a group of buff looking men, who stood as tall (and some taller) than him. there was probably 6 of them, and something about them made a cold chill run down the vampire's spine. "who the fuck are you?"

"we're hybrid hunters." the bald man with a bearded beard answered. "which means we hunt hybrids." another voice called from the back.

"yea, im not fucking stupid. i know what a hybrid hunter is." harry rolled his eyes, before pinching the bridge of his nose. "im just curious to know what you lot are doing on my front fucking door step at-" he paused to look at his wrist, bare of any time-telling device, "8:00 o'fuck in the morning."

"we are looking for this hybrid, sir. have you seen him?" a skinny guy in the back with yellowish skin and sunken eyes handed harry a piece of paper. the angry old man snatched it and stared at the picture on the front of it. the little kitten that was currently balled up on his living room sofa was in the picture on this yellowing piece of paper. he was smiling up at the camera, and he looked fucking adorable.

"well, isn't he a doll." harry cooed, smiling sarcastically. "no wonder you all want him so bad. he's absolutely precious."

the sketchy looking hunters looked at each other before the one in the middle responded. "have you seen him, sir? he is considered a danger to society." harry wanted to roll his eyes so badly, but his mother taught him better than that.

"a danger to society? this boy looks like he can't handle a full stomach, let alone causing someone danger. you sure you've got the right one?"

"yes, we do. this particular hybrid is very dangerous and we are offering a $20,000 reward for anyone that finds him." the same scrawny one from before said.

_only $20,000? pft._

"i haven't seen him, at all. but, i'll let you know if i do. good-bye, now." harry slammed the door for the third time that day before rushing to his room to finally take his shower. the whole time he was bathing himself, he couldn't help but wonder about little hybrid.

_why are those men so hellbent on finding him? is he really a danger to society? how is he a danger to society?_

harry was so deep in thought that he didn't even noticed the bathroom door open. when he stepped out of shower, he choked on his spit, in surprise, and grabbed a towel to hide his dick.

"uhm, hello!" he greeted awkwardly.

"hi!" the kitten replied. his voice was so soft and airy. like a giant cloud, or a really fluffy pillow.

_what did he get himself into?_


End file.
